The desendents of an angel
by usdragonmaster
Summary: what if Naruto wasn't the son of the fourth hokage, but the son of our favorite Angel, Pit. rated T for Now


me no own

**chapter 1**

**the angel's son**

a teen stood over a well that was showing a small boy about to be beaten by drunk villager. the teen was clenching his fist in anger. 'This have gone on long enough' he thought before turning around and yelling "Palutena, I need my bow!"

"of course, this is about the boy?" asked Palutena, a beautiful woman with long flowing green hair. the teen just nodded, took his bow, and leapt out a big door and started falling toward the small boy.

**LATER IN KONOHA**

"die, demon" yelled a villager as he raised the club in his hand when arrow killed the man. Then a teen with wings sprouting out of his back appeared in between the villagers and the boy, weilding two curved swords. "An angel have come to kill the demon". The angel just said nothing as he killed the mob. He started to pick up the boy when the Hokage appeared.

"Who are you and how do you know Naruto?" asked the Hokage

"I am Pit and what kind of father wouldn't know his own son" said Pit as he got rid of the disguise on Naruto, changing him into a boy with untidy brown hair, a orange vision of what Pit had on, and wings on his back. "Now where do my son live?". The Hokage pointed toward an apartment building and told him the room number. When he arrived at the room, he saw a bow silimar to his, on the bed. he decided to train his son the way of his people.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Okay, time to show them the true you" said Pit as he got rid of his son's disguise.

"Hai, Tou-san" said Naruto as he grabbed his bow and hid his wings. after a short walk, he arrived at the academy and went to his classroom.

"Who are you?" asked Choji

"look around you and say the people's name out loud and whoever isn't called is who I am" said Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto" said Shikamaru before he went back to sleep.

"Come on, Shikamaru" said Naruto as he went to sit down next to Hinata.

Meanwhile around the room, everybody thought are basically the same except for 2 people, Sakura and Sasuke. 'That Baka will never be cooler than Sasuke-kun' thought Sakura.

'I will make the Dobe give me his weapon' thought Sasuke. "Hey Dobe, give me your weapon" said Sasuke believing that everyone have to do what he says.

"Okay, now that you told me what to do, I'll tell you what to do. Go fuck yourself" said Naruto.

"Give it to him, Baka" screeched Sakura, making several people's ears bleed.

"You can't take from me because it is a family heirloom" said Naruto as Iruka walked into the classroom and used his big head jutsu to get the class to shut up.

"Okay, now time to take the tests" said Iruka as he walked outside.

**SKIPPING NO JUTSU**

"Okay, Naruto, do the clone jutsu and you pass" said Iruka.

"Can we do stuff like water clone?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah" said Iruka who was now curious.

"Okay, **Light Clone Jutsu**" said Naruto as 5 clones of Naruto appeared and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Good job, you pass" said Iruka as he gave Naruto a headband.

"Thanks" said Naruto as he tied the headband to his head and walked out of the room with Iruka.

"Okay, for those who passed, come here tomorow to get your squad and get your sensei" said Iruka as he teleported.

**24 HOURS LATER**

"Why is he late?" yelled Sakura because she, Sasuke, and Naruto have been waiting for 2 hours.

"Man, I could be flying right now" said Naruto right before Kakashi walked into the room and told to go to the roof before he jumped out the window and flew up to the roof. Sasuke and Sakura ran up the stairs.

"Give me your power" said Sasuke

"I can't because you have to be of my kind" said Naruto

"Your kind?" asked Sakura.

"I wanted to keep this a secret but I guess the cat is out of the bag" said Naruto as he spread his wings. "I am not human, I am an Angel"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"An Angel!" yelled everyone at the same time.

"Does that mean you're dead?" asked Sakura.

"No, It means that I'm a warrior of the light" said Naruto as he walked over to Kakashi. "I am also aware of the being in my stomach and made a deal with it"

"Okay, meet up with me at Training Ground 3" said Kakashi as he teleported.

**LATER AT THE TRAINING GROUND**

"Okay, you just need to take these bells away from me to pass, ready, begin" said Kakashi as everyone leapt out of his sight.

'Too easy' thought Naruto as he pulled back his bow and a light arrow appeared and got the bells without Kakashi noticing because Naruto used a genjutsu on Kakashi."We pass" yelled Naruto as he released the genjutsu and showed Kakashi the bells.

"Very good, tomorrow will be your first mission. meet me at the Hokage room" said Kakashi as he teleported.

Sasuke walked away with Sakura following him and Naruto flew away thinking 'It going to be a long year'


End file.
